Frontier of Yu: Truth Route
(逾江行之追寻真路 Yú Jiāng Xíng Zhī Zhuīxún Zhēn Lù) is a written and illustrated series based on a fictional ancient era. was preceded by the Frontier of Yu: World Justice, the first season. The span of this series is about 8 to 12 years long, including memories and flashbacks. The story follows Harpens and Rlogan once again. She creates another affiliation called the Serenity Group to seek out the masked man's true intentions. Synopsis The sets one year after the first season. Harpens met up with Rlogan one year later after their farewell with the Acceptance Group, and she soon begins to find new members tagging along. She strives to learn the truth of Infinite Trace and called it the "Truth Route" that they are trying to uncover. More complications start to develop in the story as the truth of some characters reveal itself. Characters Main Characters *'Harpens' (海昱钦 Hǎi Yùqīn) - she is 21 years old prior to the beginning of the second season. She still possesses the same characteristics and qualities from the first season but has now become braver and confident in overcoming obstacles. *'Rlogan' (若跟 Ruògēn) - he is 23 years old prior to beginning of the second season. This time, he takes on the role of the strongest member of the new group, and he pushes himself to act as a real leader. *'Lee' (李俊 Lǐ Jùn) - he was the mysterious eleventh of the first season, but now he has become part of the new group. *'Jire' (莫信 Mò Xìn) - an 18-year-old boy who specializes in using chains to tangle his enemies. *'Tru' (齐长城 Qí Chángchéng) - an 18-year-old boy with an impulsive behavior. *'Suprena' (赏埒 Shǎngliè) - an 18-year-old girl who suffers from amnesia. *'Breten' (布滕 Bù Téng) - he is the new tactician of the group, and he normally does not fight. *'Reinz' (赖英 Lài Yīng) - she is stubborn about trying to overcome and bringing down things she finds important. *'Ligia' (层涯 Céngyá) - she serves as another tactician for the group. Antagonists *'Lucile' (露天雪 Lù Tiānxuě) - the main antagonist; his true intentions become clear. *'Fidel' (非伤 Fēishāng) - Lucile's left handman. *'Heraha' (葫容 Hú Róng) - Lucile's right handman. *'Siege' (张围 Zhāng Wéi) - Seigen's younger brother. He found out about his older brother's death and went to avenge his death, but his mind got altered by Heraha. He is one of the five killers. *'Aushen' (秋诱 Qiūyòu) - one of the five killers, specializes in using fragrants and needles. *'Youh' (小有 Xiǎoyǒu) - one of the five killers; he looks like a 15-year-old boy. *'Slaine' (汐文 Xīwén) - one of the five killers; he used to be a general of the Omnity Organization, but he killed himself only to get revived by Heraha. *'Breten' (布滕 Bù Téng) - one of the five killers. *'Jandar' (蒋达全 Jiǎng Dáquán) - he is an Omnity Organization general who works for Lucile. *'Waterfrost' (水霜 Shuǐshuāng) - one of the Five Legendary Paladins. He represents the element water. *'Fireburn' (火烧 Huǒshāo) - one of the Five Legendary Paladins. He represents the element fire. *'Metalbreak' (金破 Jīnpò) - one of the Five Legendary Paladins. He represents the element metal. *'Woodpart' (木分 Mùfēn) - one of the Five Legendary Paladins. She represents the element wood. *'Earthturn' (土成 Tǔchéng) - one of the Five Legendary Paladins. He represents the element earth. Other Characters *'Daun' (道一 Dào Yī) - Lee's master and one of the Serenity Group's aide. *'Molen' (莫让 Mò Ràng) - Jire's foster father and one of the Serenity Groups' aide. When the king of the Middle Land was still alive, he served as his left handman. *'Reide' (旭越 Xùyuè) - a general of the Omnity Organization and one of the Serenity Group's aide. *'Phyliss' (李柏 Lí Bǎi) - leader of the Nighters; she would later teach Reinz black magic. *'Noon' (夜七 Yè Qī) - a member of the Nighters and who does not speak. *'Lunsi' (金计冉 Jīn Jìrǎn) - a member of the Nighters. *'Stanglen' (宗坚尘 Zōng Jiānchén) - a general of the Omnity Organization who is known to be the "Zong God of the East". *'Jandar' (蒋达全 Jiǎng Dáquán) - Evaken and Larken's master and a general of the Omnity Organization. *'Evaken' (雯肯/尹雯 Wénkěn/Yǐnwén) - Suprena's older sister and a soldier of the Omnity Organization. *'Larken' (黎肯 Líkěn) - Evaken's partner and a soldier of the Omnity Organization. *'Ford' (岑特起 Cén Tèqǐ) - an Omnity Organization general and used to be Lucile's best friend. *'Rhea' (博瑞雅 Bó Ruìyǎ) - the one who lent Lucile black magic; she was the king of the Middle Land's youngest daughter. *'Yue' (岳桥 Yuè Qiáo) - one of the Eight Great Masters who specializes in black magic. *'Una' (博玉婉 Bó Yùwǎn) - Lucile's former wife and the king of the Middle Land's oldest daughter. *'Lorena' (利洛来 Lì Luòlái) - a general of the Omnity Organization. *'Lenore' (利雷乐 Lì Léilè) - a general of the Omnity Organization. *'Suxin' (苏子诚 Sū Zichéng) - a general of the Enpstoutem Military. *'Edith' (周盈底 Zhōu Yíngdǐ) - a general of the Enpstoutem Military. *'Sunna' (孙阳 Sūn Yáng) - Lee's first love interest who died from unknown causes. Episodes References External links Category:Media